


圣诞夜

by diver366



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Yuri, 令由, 令由乃, 圣母在上, 岛津由乃, 支仓令, 玛利亚的凝望, 百合, 表姐妹百合, 黄蔷薇姐妹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: 参加百合会2020年的圣诞活动的文（虽然圣诞已经过了）
Relationships: Hasekura Rei/Shimazu Yoshino





	圣诞夜

**Author's Note:**

> *参加百合会论坛圣诞活动的文（）因为要符合圣诞主题，所以虽然早就过了圣诞节了但我还是写了圣诞前夕!!!  
> *ooc，私设过多请注意，瞎写的无聊日常。  
> *时间线是由乃初三、令高一的时候。

小令今年会参加学校里的派对，那是在平安夜以前早就已经知道的消息。  
从支仓、岛津家中出发走向莉莉安女子学校的路程仅需步行十几分钟，令跟由乃总是这样每天早上都会一起出门，除非是令有晨训或者其他活动需要提前先走，又或者是由乃因病缺席在家休养。  
在距离圣诞夜还有大约半个月的某个早上，两人走在路上谈起了这个话题。  
“派对？”  
“嗯，山百合会决定在圣诞前夕的傍晚开始举办派对喔。”  
由乃瞄了一眼身旁的令，令脸上带有隐隐约约的期待神色。  
“那今年两家的聚会，小令就缺席了呢。”  
“啊……”被由乃这么一提醒，令想起来了两家每年的惯例，皱起眉：“但是，据姐姐们说，似乎也不会举行到这么晚，我也会之后再过去。”  
这有什么好为难的，比起每年、每年、每年都会举行的家族聚会（甚至每月都有家族聚会，但冠以“平安夜聚会”之名的家族聚会才是每年一次），怎么想都是学校里与同龄人之间的派对比较有趣吧？  
“你在说什么呀，小令。你要是来了，我们只会留给你残羹冷饭喔。”由乃哼了一声，稍微加快了步伐。  
比起拎着两个包并且还要避免在通学道路上遇见同学而竭力保持“黄蔷薇花蕾的妹妹”风度的令，自然是没有书包需要拎的由乃走得更轻快些，她把跟令的距离拉远了几步。  
迟钝的小令丝毫没有察觉到由乃内心微妙的心情，她看两人的距离有点变远了，于是也小跑了几下追上了由乃。  
“我知道了，家族聚会那边我会跟母亲说不去了。舅妈那边由乃也帮我说一下。”  
“小令真啰嗦，你跟你母亲说的效果跟我说的效果有差别吗？你母亲肯定会跟我母亲说的吧。”  
“确实……没有。”  
“那就好好享受派对吧，不需要小令再操心。”  
“嗯。”

圣诞前夕的早上，刚起床的由乃就从房间的窗户里看到了楼下刚出门的令的身影。  
啊，对，小令昨天说过的，今天会早点去学校布置装饰之类的……  
“派对”呢。  
外边的天气很冷，而房间里有暖气很舒服，让人不想出门。由乃慢悠悠地褪去睡衣，换上校服。  
编织发辫的时候，倏然就注意到了放在桌上要给某人的圣诞礼物。  
每年都是在平安夜聚会的时候交换圣诞礼物的，今年该在什么时候送出去呢？  
算了，这种小事根本没必要去烦恼。  
由乃绑好最后一边的发带，离开了房间。

冬天的天色暗得特别快，才刚刚过冬至日，白天的时间还是很短。因为要聚会，所以一到放学后，值日完的由乃就随着放学的人潮挤回家中。  
“啊，由乃回来了？再过一会我们就出发了。去楼上把身上的制服换掉，穿件更厚点的衣服再下来吧，夜里很冷的。”  
母亲正在检查家里的电器开关是否都关上了。暖气跟电灯则是离家前的最后才会切断。  
“好~”  
楼道里没有开灯，由乃在晚霞的光线中走上楼梯。  
现在的小令应该早早结束了剑道部的活动，去山百合会准备了吧。  
真好啊，“派对”。  
说不想念小令在身边的感觉是假的，但是现在让由乃内心泛起些微不可名状的感情的却不是因为这件事。  
要是直接跟小令说想要她在身边的话，那么小令一定就会回来陪在由乃的身边。何况，由乃跟小令平时可以说是形影不离的状态也不为过了，区区一天而已，由乃并不会就此觉得世界变化了。  
所以说问题并不出在这里。  
但是小令现在要是在这里的话，由乃的心里就不会出现这种奇怪的感觉了。  
“是笨蛋吗，我……”由乃叹了一口气，推开房门。

下午五点以后，太阳彻底沉了下去。  
在房间里换完衣服以后的由乃坐在床上，看了一会小说就靠在床上，不知不觉睡了起来。短暂的睡梦中隐约之间听见楼下的母亲在呼唤自己的名字。  
“好，我来了……”由乃迷糊地回应道。  
挪动双腿时感受到的乏力感让由乃的大脑清醒起来。意识到发生了什么的时候，胸口已经开始抽痛起来，熟悉的疼痛感一阵阵地放射性般传导至左手，左手手臂钝痛到难以抬起来。  
“由乃？”房间的灯被发现不对劲而上楼进门的母亲打开：“没事吧？由乃，吃点药……”  
“咳咳……咳……咳咳……”  
咳嗽加上心脏的疼痛，由乃昏迷了过去。

+++++

  
睁开双眼的时候，额头上盖着由乃最爱的退烧专用毛巾，房间里开着昏黄的夜灯，床边端坐着的纤长的身影不用细看也知道是谁。  
“啊，你醒过来了，由乃。”  
那人露出会让由乃打从心里感到安心的浅笑，把由乃头上的毛巾翻了一个面，过程中用冰凉的手指轻触了一下由乃的额头。  
“烧似乎退得差不多了呢。”  
“……为什么你会在这里，小令。”  
疑问句其实也只是装装样子，由乃比谁都清楚本该参加学校里的派对的令会出现在由乃身边的原因。所以没等到令的回复，由乃就把脸庞转向墙的那边。  
“你回去吧。”  
“……不回去。”令收回手，靠在椅背上双手抱胸淡淡地说道。“受两家家长所托，我是来照顾你的，由乃。”  
“我已经没事了，所以小令快点回去参加派对。”  
“……为什么？”  
小令居然问“为什么”？  
“小令不是很期待派对的吗？”  
“那种事情已经无所谓了——”  
“什么叫‘无所谓’啊！”  
由乃从床上起身朝令喊起来。  
[不可以随便生气，对心脏不好。]  
由乃从令的眼中读出这样的讯息。  
**总是这样、总是这样、总是这样！**

由乃狠狠地瞪住令，令垂下双眼，黄色的暖光铺落在她的睫毛上。  
“由乃，现在已经晚上七点多了，派对应该都快结束了，所以我现在回去也没什么意义了。”  
“……”  
“听母亲说，这次聚会的餐厅是好不容易才预约上的，家庭医生也来看过由乃的身体状态，说睡一觉等退烧就好了，所以我才来陪由乃的。家长们最初都想要退掉订好的席位了呢。”  
“……退掉不就好了。”  
由乃重新躺进床里，任由令替她把被子裹严实。  
“由乃觉得我的派对比家族聚会还重要？”  
“……”  
小令的派对跟家族聚会，两者都很重要。  
但是只能选择一样的话，由乃更希望小令待在派对上。  
为什么？  
由乃还是搞不懂。  
但是现在再生气也没有用了吧？  
木已成舟，小令的理由也冠冕堂皇到由乃没办法拒绝。  
“……呐，小令，给你的圣诞礼物，在我的桌子上。”  
“是吗？正好我也带来了。”令从手提袋里拿出礼盒，随后去桌上拿由乃送给她的礼物。  
“一起打开？”令问道。  
“嗯，那就这样吧。”  
两人同时打开各自的礼盒，发现送的都是同样的礼物。  
“怎么这么凑巧……”  
“由乃送我围巾？明知我都织过好几条了。”  
“哼哼，我可是有自信比小令自己给自己编织的围巾更符合小令的风格才挑选的喔。”  
“那明天我就戴上。”令试了一下围巾，高兴地重新收回盒子里。  
由乃察看令送的手织围巾，令的编织水准蒸蒸日上，比起前年精进一层。  
“那我也明天戴~顺带提前预祝小令圣诞快乐！”  
“由乃也圣诞快乐。”令笑了。  
  
由乃跟着令一起笑起来。

  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写清楚由乃生气的原因，但写着写着看形势不至于此（其实就是笔力不够），现在吵翻的话似乎也无法衔接上黄蔷薇革命，所以还是点到即止吧。  
> 于是这就是黄蔷薇革命之前小波折不断但是又看起来修复得很快的黄蔷薇姐妹……真是处处容易踩中雷区的感觉呢。


End file.
